Flores,camino de bosque y amor¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?
by Fefi Da Silva
Summary: Lo que empezó como un desahogo con su mejor amiga, termino como un terapia de grupo que incluye a tres slytherins, de los cuales dos, dan su definición de amor. ¿Qué dirán esas serpientes? Intento de humor y amor. One-short.


**Capitulo único**

- Ginny…- empezó tranquilamente una castaña, sentada en una de las gradas del campo de quidditch. Su amiga no la escucho, y siguió haciendo lo que hace horas no paraba de hacer: llorar.- Ginny no tienes por que…..- con cada palabra que emitía, su amiga pelirroja soltaba mas y mas sollozos.- no vale la pena que tu….- mas lagrimas y lamentos. Suspiro cansada.- deja ya de….

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?- pregunto repentinamente la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- me siento sola y despreciada.

- Ginny… yo te quiero- respondió Hermione mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amiga- no tienes por que sentirte sola. Yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré.- siguió, mientras su amiga derramaba lagrimas a mas no poder. Con la yema de sus dedos quito esa pequeña gota de agua que corría por su mejilla- y no tienes por que sentirte despreciada, mucho menos por culpa de…

- ese maldito engendro que merlín mando al mundo para cagarme la vida?- interrumpió con rencor la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amiga.

- iba a decir Harry, pero como quieras- se encogió de hombros. No era bueno contradecir a su amiga cuando lloraba, y mucho menos cuando estaba dolida y furiosa. Además, tenia razón.- no tienes que llorar por el, no se lo merece. Ni el, ni nadie.

- es muy fácil decirlo cuando no lo sientes- repuso Ginny mientras quitaba con rabia unas lagrimas traicioneras. Miro a Hermione- me siento destrozada….. Pero por sobre todo, me siento furiosa. El no tenia el derecho de lastimarme así. Pero lo peor no fue la traición…- siguió, mientras Hermione desviaba su vista- … sino con quien. ¿Cómo pudo meterme los cuernos con esa…. Esa….?

- slytherin….- murmuro la castaña seriamente mientras daba un respingo.

- si, eso- dijo la pelirroja chasqueando sus dedos- esa perra maldita de Parkinson perteneciente a slytherin. Te juro que cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de…..- dijo sollozando y hipiando, mientras que con sus manos apretaba fuertemente su escoba, como si fuera el cuello de pansy, al tiempo que sentía como su amiga le tocaba el hombro insistentemente- ¿Qué Hermione?, es una escoba, ni que fuera a hacerlo de verdad. Aunque ganas no me faltan, una serpiente menos en…

- slytherin….- repitió la castaña sin apartar la vista de donde la tenia, mientras seguía tocando el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que esta la viera molesta.

- eso era lo que iba a decir herms, no te adelantes.- regaño mientras suspiraba tristemente, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla para limpiar otra lagrima-como te decía, no me importaría que…..

- ¿halla un miembro menos en slytherin?- completo una voz varonil detrás de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto en su lugar.- que pasa Weasley, ¿tu instinto asesino quiere salir a flote?- pregunto, para después posarse frente a dos griflindors impresionadas. La castaña frunció el seño.

- vete de aquí Malfoy- dijo con desprecio, mientras el rubio posaba su mirada en ella. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- lo aria… si no me lo hubieras pedido tu- dijo mientras la castaña fruncía el seño. Volvió su mirada a la pelirroja, mientras esta lloraba a mares- ¿Qué le pasa?.

-que te importa.- respondió tajante la castaña, mientras divisaba a un moreno y a un castaño los cuales se acercaban a ellos- lo que me faltaba….

-que recibimiento Granger. La alegría de vernos sale por tus poros – dijo Blaise sarcástico, mientras se paraba junto a Draco al igual que Theo. Miro a Ginny- ¿Qué le pasa?.

- lo mismo le pregunte a Granger, y ella muy amablemente me dijo que no me importa, lo cual no dista de la realidad.-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Solo se había acercado por que habían nombrado a slytherin- pero de todas formas, se lo que le pasa….

- ¿y que piensas que le pasa huron?- pregunto Hermione molesta- vamos, dilo. Estoy ansiosa de escuchar lo que dedujo esa única y minúscula neurona que posee tu cerebro.

- eres tan agradable sabelotodo- dijo irónico, mientras la castaña bufaba- pero contestare igual. Weasley esta llorando por que descubrió que san Potty le metió los cuernos durante siete meses con pansy- siguió mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente, para después echarse a llorar aun mas fuerte si cabe en el regazo de Hermione, mientras esta ultima le acariciaba el cabello.

- Hermioonnee…. Hermioonnee… sieete meeses….- dijo Ginny llorando y sorbiéndose la nariz, mientras golpeaba débilmente la pierna de su amiga-…. Siete meses…. Durante siete malditos meses ese idiota… traidor de porquería….. Bueno para nada…. me anduvo metiendo los cuernos con parkinson… ¡CON PARKINSON!- exclamo frustrada, mientras los slytherins enarcaban una ceja.- quiero morirme…..

- tranquila….. no es para tanto…. No tienes que sentirte mal…

-¿Qué?- exclamo Theo impresionado, mientras Hermione, Blaise y Draco lo miraban- ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no es para tanto cuando ese gilipollas que consideraba su novio, le metió los cuernos durante siete largos meses con su enemiga mas grande?. Y por supuesto que tiene que sentirse mal y devastada. Potter jugo a dos puntas, teniendo a una por la mañana y a otra por la noche, además de que….- pero al escuchar el ruidoso llanto de ginny, paro. Parecía que de un momento a otro la chica sufriría un colapso. Los demás lo miraron reprobatoriamente - ¿Qué?.

- que insensible hermano- suspiro Blaise negando con la cabeza, mientras un confundido Theo era golpeado en la cabeza por Draco.

- déjenlo….ya esta…- dijo con voz llorosa la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y miraba al frente, al tiempo que las miradas se posaban sobre ella- es un hecho….

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto desconfiada la castaña mientras frotaba sus jeans para quitar las lágrimas.

- ¡EL AMOR ES UNA PORQUERIA!- grito desconsolada mientras lloraba. Hermione suspiro.

- tranquila pequeña Weasley…- dijo Blaise, mientras empujaba a Hermione para sentarse junto a la pelirroja- el viejo Blaise te ara cambiar de opinión….. Para empezar el amor es... es…. -miro a Hermione, la cual se sobaba el brazo- Granger, ¿Qué es el amor?- pregunto confundido.

- un sentimiento….- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía la más pálida idea de lo que era.

- el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito que una persona siente por otra…..- empezó frunciendo el seño, mientras los demás lo miraban atentos-… ah… te lo explicare con un ejemplo. Ah….Flores y un camino en el bosque.

-¿flores y un camino?- pregunto Draco burlón mientras se sentaba en el piso. Eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-si. Escucha pequeña weasley, tú tienes que transitar un camino largo en el bosque, donde aprenderás y encontraras cosas nuevas, y en algún momento determinado te toparas con una flor, la cual arrancaras y tomaras entre tus manos para después profesarle tu amor. ¿Entiendes?- pregunto viéndola, mientras esta asentía- bien. Esto significa que en algún momento te toparas con….

-espera- interrumpió Theo con el seño fruncido- si arranca la flor,¿ en poco tiempo se marchitara, no?- pregunto, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el seño.

- bueno.. Si, pero…- se callo sintiéndose confundido, mientras ginny no le quitaba la mirada, cargada de ilucion, de encima. Sonrío- no es la única flor. Encontraras muchas en tu bosque, y de diferentes especies. Tulipanes, rosas, jazmines, orquídeas…..

-espera un momento- interrumpió nuevamente Theo, haciendo que Blaise lo mirara molesto- pero… si arranca todas esas flores,¿ no pasaría lo mismo que con la primera?- pregunto victorioso por su gran deducción, mientras los demás lo miraban.

- pues…. Si, supongo….- respondió Blaise pensativo, mientras oía como ginny comenzaba a sollozar- ¡no llores!, de seguro que…. No se… mira…. Las flores… ah- intento decir algo coherente para animar a la chica, pero no lo logro. Suspiro cansado- a quien engaño….- mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja, la cual lo miro con los ojos rojos- pequeña weasley, el amor es una mierda- siguió, mientras ginny rompía en llanto, al tiempo que el moreno asentía tristemente.- si, lo se…. Es la cruda realidad. El amor esta ahí para hacerte daño…- mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, al tiempo que tanto Draco, como Theo y Hermione lo miraban incrédulos- te implanta ilusiones para después pegarte una patada en el trasero…. Y duele como la puta madre…- siguió sollozando, mientras una llorosa ginny colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.- pero no es el amor quien te pega una patada en el trasero, ¡son las personas!. Te dicen que te quieren… y al mes te pegan una patada tan fuerte que no dejas de llorar en meses, y lo peor es que te quedas solo, dantote ánimos…. ¡BLAISE, TU PUEDES SUPERARLO, TU PUEDES!-dijo lastimosamente mientras extendía una de sus manos al cielo, para después bajarla- pero es mentira, quedas echo mierda por…

-ya, ya, ya Zabbini- interrumpió Hermione, mientras lo empujaba del banco, haciéndolo caer al piso- ve a contarle tu decepción amorosa a un psicólogo que le interese- siguió, mientras el moreno la miraba molesto, al tiempo que Theo y Draco asentían. Miro a ginny.- amiga… no le hagas caso al traumado de Zabbini, no tiene ni idea.

-pero las flores se marchitaran en mis manos- murmuro llorosa, mientras Hermione suspiraba angustiada. Odiaba verla así.

- pero…. También existen las flores artificiales…- dijo la castaña, haciendo que, tanto Blaise como ginny, la miraran ilusionados. Sonrío- estoy segura que encontraras flores artificiales que no se marchitaran nunca.- Theo bufo molesto.

-¿Dónde viste que un bosque tenga una florería?- pregunto, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara fulminante, al tiempo que ginny borraba de su mirada esa pequeña ilusión que se había creado en ella.- no existe un bosque que tenga una florería, ademas…- no siguió por que Draco coloco una de sus manos en su boca.

- sabes?, tu maldita sensatez a la larga te traerá problemas Nott- dijo Draco ácidamente, mientras el castaño se encogía de hombros. No lo podía evitar.

- no le hagas caso ginny. Además, las flores las puedes encontrarlas en cualquier lugar, hasta en la ciudad. Así que de seguro que en tu camino abra una florería donde Encontraras una flor artificial, y se quedara contigo por siempre- intento animar la castaña, mientras ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-las flores artificiales están bien- dijo Theo cuando se libero de la mano del rubio- claro, si te gustan las flores sucias y que se decoloran con el tiempo- siguió, mientras Blaise, Draco y Hermione lo miraban con odio. ¿No se podía callar?.

- me estas diciendo….- empezó ginny mirándolo- que,¿ la flor artificial que encuentre en mi camino, Será un hombre sucio y viejo bueno para nada que pasara todo el día escuchando el quidditch?- pregunto, para después tapar con sus manos su cara- no…- sollozo.

- yo creo que es mejor quedarse solo…..- dijo Blaise llorando, mientras apartaba nuevamente a Hermione, para abrazar a la pelirroja.

- yo creo que Blaise tiene razón- dijo Theo asintiendo.

- y yo creo que ustedes se golpearon la cabeza de chiquitos- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Draco suspiro.

- por merlín- dijo el rubio, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes- nadie tiene razón del todo. Escuchen, yo no hablare de un camino por el bosque, ni de flores comunes o artificiales, yo hablare del amor. El amor, si bien es un sentimiento que muchas veces te hace daño…..- empezó, mientras ginny y Blaise asentían llorosos- … muchas otras te alegra el día. El amor no es una mierda como ustedes dicen. Dime, ¿crees que el amor que sientes por tu familia u amigos es una mierda?- pregunto mirando a ginny.

-no…. Pero Harry…

- Potter es harina de otro costal. El amor no es color de rosa, tiene obstáculos y tu tienes que superarlos, y que mejor manera que cayendo de vez en cuando.- siguió, mientras los demás tenían sus cinco sentidos en el-Potter te metió los cuernos, es cierto. Pero la vida sigue, y con el pasar del tiempo veras que no todos los hombres son iguales a el, y cuando menos te lo esperes, encontraras nuevamente el amor en la persona menos pensada.-finalizo su definición, haciendo que todos los presentes aplaudieran perplejos. No todos los días Draco Malfoy decía cosas de ese calibre.- así que deja de llorar weasley, casi creas un mar en las gradas- ese tipo de comentario sarcástico si.

- Malfoy, te pasaste….- dijo Hermione impresionada, mientras el rubio curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro- que piensas ginny?- pregunto sonriente, mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de su amiga.

- pienso que….- dijo, mientras se levantaba al igual que los demás- pienso que…. ¡EL AMOR ES UNA MIERDA QUE TE LASTIMA!- grito, para luego romper a llorar en el hombro de Blaise, el cual le acariciaba la espalda comprendiéndola. Los demás suspiraron.

- bien, hasta aquí llegue- dijo la castaña resignada. Si su amiga no quería comprender que la vida seguía, allá ella- suerte amiga, llegaras muy lejos con ese pensamiento.

- yo te entiendo pequeña weasley….- dijo Blaise llorando.

- ¿tomarías un café conmigo?- pregunto ginny viéndolo.

- claro que si hermana, claro que si- respondió el moreno – y de paso te cuento mi decepción amorosa-dijo, para después irse del campo de quidditch, dejando a los otros tres solos.

-Blaise necesita atención medica urgente.- comento Theo, mientras Draco y Hermione asentían- bueno, me voy. Mucha cursilería por un día. Adiós- se despido, para después irse.

- fue muy lindo lo que dijiste del amor- comento Hermione con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio la mirara fijamente.

-es lo que pienso. El amor es lindo pero aveces duele- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella- y lo encuentras en la persona menos pensada- siguió, mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, al tiempo que esta colocaba sus manos en su cuello.

- ¿lo dices por experiencia propia Malfoy?- preguntó sonriente, mientras el rubio bufaba.

- ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?, ya no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar- dijo con la ceja enarcada, mientras la castaña reía- por cierto, ¿Qué importa si lo saben?

- pues… no lo se.- respondió sinceramente la castaña, mientras el rubio le daba un pequeño beso en los labios- la guerra termino, los prejuicios ya no están y….

- eso significa que podemos gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos con locura, y que llevamos saliendo cuatro meses- interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece mi idea?.

-muy buena, a decir verdad- respondió la chica- pero con una condición- dijo, mientras el rubio la miraba expectante.- que seas una flor artificial limpia y que evites que Zabbini te implante cosas como que yo te are daño o algo por el estilo- finalizo, haciendo que Draco soltara una carcajada.

- trato hecho Hermione- dijo, para después besarla como tantas veces había echo.

**Fin**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

HOLA!  
Espero que les haya gustado el one-short. Es el primero que escribo, asíque no sean duros conmigo. Es medio loco pero, así me sale.

¡por favor!, Dejen reviews!

Besos

Fefi.


End file.
